The Perfect Night
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: Fred wants to ask Katie to the Yule Ball, but before he can, she's asked by someone else! Of course he's jealous! Fratie one-shot.


It's Fratie romance FTW! :) I think they are incredibly cute together.

Plot: Fred wants to ask Katie to the Yule Ball, but someone beats him to it! :) Of course he's jealous.

*~*~*~*~*

The Yule Ball was approaching faster than expected, it was only about one week away. Normally I wasn't one to get involved in girlie stuff like this, but even I, Katie Bell, was excited about the upcoming Yule Ball. I didn't have a date and part of me was frightened like Alicia and Angelina that we weren't going to get asked. Either way, I actually was able to join Alicia and Angelina in their excited chatter about the ball.

Professor McGonagall has been having the Gryffindor House practice dancing for the Yule Ball, so we don't embarrass ourselves in front of our guests. The boys are obviously not as into it as the girls are, but either way I still had a dance partner. My best friend, Fred Weasley, has been my dance partner for each and every boring lesson. He wasn't a bad dancer either and whenever we were able to, we poked fun at the other couples that were sprawled out around us.

It was fun though, even if Fred seemed more interested in planning out pranks then dancing, but then again I had to remind myself it was Fred Weasley. One half of the renowned Weasley Twins, the top pranksters of probably all time. He lived to prank and joke around, it wasn't in his nature to be a romantic, gentle type. It was why I kind of envied Alicia a tad. She danced with George and whenever I looked over, they both seemed to be enjoying themselves. But I only said I was envious a tad. I liked that Fred and I could do something like this and have fun doing it. That was part of the reason why I liked Fred Weasley.

* * *

I was relaxing in the common room with Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, and Angelina. The five of them were talking while, I sat and did my homework. I was listening to their conversation which was mainly about the extra dance lesson McGonagall was forcing upon us tomorrow, because she said we all needed it. It made it difficult to focus on my homework, but I tried anyway. It was only Divination, I could always tell Professor Trelawny that I didn't get it done because the inner eye had warned me that doing it would be a very bad choice. I smirked at my ingenious thought and continued.

Soon we all left to go and eat dinner. Their conversation was of course on the Yule Ball.

"We still haven't been asked by anyone and nearly everyone has a date!" Alicia was complaining. They were getting slightly depressed that no one had even approached them with an offer.

"Don't worry about it Alicia. I'll bet you anything someone will come right up and ask you," I said.

"Like that'll ever happen," Angelina muttered rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me," I felt a tap on my shoulder and stopped and turned. I suddenly came face to face with a boy from Durmstrang. He had slightly long dark brown hair and lighter brown eyes and a charming smile. "You are Katie Bell?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yes I am," I said.

"May I ask you something, privately?" He asked.

"Of course," I said. He held out his hand and I took it and he guided me away from the others. I glanced back at them and saw Angelina and Alicia staring at me in shock, the boys, especially Fred, looked slightly suspicious. Angelina suddenly mouthed 'Do you know him?' to me and I shook my head. We finally came over to a secluded part of the corridor, far enough away that we were out of ear shot of the others.

"My name is Nikolas," The boy said with perfect English only with a thick accent attached. It made my heart skip a few beats, not that I showed it.

"You already know I'm Katie," I said softly. He nodded and flashed me that charming smile and I prayed my knees didn't give out.

"Yes and I want to know If you'll be so kind to accompany me to the Yule Ball in two weeks' time?" Nikolas asked and I was shocked that I didn't answer for a few seconds.

"M-Me? You're asking me?" I stuttered in disbelief. Nikolas laughed.

"Well, I have been searching this entire school for the prettiest girl and no one else has risen to your level of beauty, so I have come to ask you," Nikolas explained. I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment at his words. _Me? Beautiful? He must be blind or something. _I looked back up into his light brown eyes and smiled.

"I wouldn't want you to have searched this entire school for nothing," I began. "I would love to attend the Yule Ball with you Nikolas," I finished. Nikolas beamed brightly.

"Excellent," He announced loudly. He was still holding my hand (something I had completely forgotten about) so he brought it up to his face and light kissed my fingers and then let our arms drop and he released my hand. "Until next time Katie," He said and turned and walked away. I was staring after him until he completely disappeared. I finally was able to turn back to the others and walked back over to join them.

"What did he want?" Fred asked curtly.

"What do you think he wanted?" Alicia exclaimed. "Did he ask you?" She added. I was still a bit shocked so I only nodded my head. Alicia let out a squeal of excitement while Angelina gently shoved her aside.

"What did you say?" She asked. "You didn't say no did you?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to turn down his offer?" I asked. "I did say yes," I added softly and Angelina threw her arms around me.

"You got asked!" She exclaimed and I laughed.

"If you ladies are done squealing and acting like idiots," Fred muttered. He, George, and Lee turned and continued walking on towards the Great Hall.

"What's his problem?" I asked Angelina and Alicia who shrugged. It wasn't like Fred to be like this. "We can celebrate later, come on," I said and we ran and caught up with them quickly. The rest of the walk to the Great Hall was silent and the silence continued as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. Eventually Lee was able to start a small conversation. I kept silent though, I could tell by the way Fred was talking he wasn't in any sort of mood that I wanted to associate with.

After dinner I took my things from the common room and went up into my dormitory to finish my homework, which was unsuccessful as my thoughts kept wandering to Nikolas and my feelings of excitement and nervousness to Fred and my feelings of confusion and sadness. I didn't understand why Fred was being such a git it was like he was...there's no way. It's Fred and he's my best friend. There is no possible way he is...jealous, right?

* * *

I guess I was being kind of a jerk to Katie, because once we arrived back from dinner she took her things and went up to her dormitory. The others noticed this too and as we took our seats, they were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You've upset her," Angelina said simply.

"She probably is just trying to get her homework done," I said.

"There's no need to be a jealous git to her just because someone else got to her before you did," Alicia said.

"I'm not jealous!" I snapped.

"Sure you aren't," George said.

"You're siding with them?" I asked in disbelief and George nodded. We didn't talk anymore about it after that. I hated to admit it, but the more I thought it over the more I realized that they were right. I was jealous that I hadn't asked Katie. Great.

* * *

The next morning was torture. McGonagall was giving us one final dance lesson and I was Katie's partner, so it was just going to go wonderfully. She, Angelina, and Alicia left before George, Lee, and I could come out of the dormitory. We arrived and stood along the guys side and then a few minutes later McGonagall walked briskly into the room.

"Quickly everyone!" McGonagall said as Filch fiddled to get the music started. "Grab your partners and let us begin!" McGonagall exclaimed. Slowly everyone moved around finding their partner. Grudgingly I left my spot at the wall and weaved my way amongst the other students until I found Katie. She was standing by the girls side playing with a strand of her blond hair. I took in a deep breath and walked up to her. "Positions everyone!" McGonagall called over the chatter of the students. Katie and I got into our dancing position. My hand in hers, her other arm resting on my shoulder, while mine sat on her hip. We both avoided eye contact with the other as the music started to float through the air. "One, two, three, one two three," McGonagall sang with the music guiding us through our movements. "And switch!" McGonagall said. Quickly we switched the arms and their positions. We stayed like this for a few more beats, before we dropped position and I easily lifted Katie into the air and then set her back down. We took up position again and kept on dancing. As I looked around I noticed that some of the other partners were struggling with their dancing. I hadn't realized that Katie and I had gotten so used to it, that we weren't half bad.

"Compared to some of the others we aren't bad," I commented softly.

"Yeah," Katie replied. I lifted her up and then placed her back down at McGonagall's call.

"Excellent job Mr. Weasley, Miss Bell," McGonagall praised as she walked by. She stood and watched us as we danced to the music until thankfully the song ended. "Both of you are excellent," McGonagall whispered as she walked back over towards some other students were having an argument.

"I guess we're better than we thought," Katie said. I nodded and avoided looking straight at her. "Uh, Fred?" Katie asked. I glanced at her and felt my face burn as I realized I was still holding Katie's hand. I quickly let it go and we both moved a few inches apart from each other.

"Okay, from the beginning everyone," McGonagall shouted. I turned to Katie and we started the whole dance all over again. The awkwardness never left us during the whole lesson. Finally the lesson was over and McGonagall took to make a speech. "While I can't say you all have advanced quite well, I am proud to say that you all do have achieved some great knowledge of this dance. Hopefully at the Yule Ball you'll all put on a beautiful show as well," McGonagall said. She then dismissed us and I quickly left Katie's side and darted out the door.

All day I was deep in thought. George had bucked up the courage to ask Alicia to the dance and Lee was taking Katie's friend Leanne. I knew that I needed a date and there was one person I knew I could ask that would definitely say yes and that was Angelina. I didn't want to ask her though, I had wanted to ask Katie. And besides if I was ever going to tell Katie I like her then taking her best friend to the ball isn't exactly the best way of showing it. By the time I had arrived in study hall, I realized I wasn't the only one without a date.

I was able to slip out of my thoughtful attitude and replace it with one of teasing humor. I showed Ron up by doing the one thing I didn't want to do, but knew there was no choice left. I regrettably asked Angelina out to the Yule Ball.

* * *

The day of the Yule Ball everyone was excited. Except me, for some reason. I mean I was really excited to be going to the Ball with Nikolas, we had met up yesterday and had arranged to meet in front of the Great Hall and he was so nice and charming, but Fred was still bothering me. What really ticked me off was that he had asked Angelina! I mean Angelina was happy and excited, but she was my best friend and part of me was jealous that she was asked by Fred. What made her so special? Why didn't Fred ask me? I told myself it was because we were really good friends, but then again him and Angelina are really good friends. I was so confused that I was kind of rude and ignored Angelina and Alicia all morning. Luckily though, they dismissed it as me being nervous about my upcoming night with Nikolas. At around noon when they started getting ready I forced myself to believe it for myself. As I started getting ready, I soon forgot all about my anger and sadness towards Fred and that I was excited to be going to the Yule Ball with a seemingly really nice boy.

"Katie get out here now!" Alicia hissed through the door. I had locked myself in the bathroom since I honestly felt like I was going to throw up. I had finished getting ready and then just started breathing heavily and just couldn't open the door.

"I-I'm n-not going!" I yelled out.

"Why?" Alicia asked horrified. I opened the door and crossed the room and flopped down on my bed.

"I-I just f-feel so nauseous and jittery and my stomach feels like millions of butterflies are fluttering around and...I just can't go," I explained. Angelina and Alicia came over and sat on either side of me.

"You're just nervous Kates, its okay," Alicia soothed.

"Yeah, come on Nikolas seems like a great guy and come here," Angelina said tugging on my arm and pulling me up and off my bed. She walked me over to the mirror and pointed straight into it. "And he'll be falling head over heels for the beautiful girl he asked to the Yule Ball," Angelina finished. I looked into the mirror and smiled.

"Its weird being all...dressed up," I admitted. I had let my blonde hair hang down loose around my shoulders and Alicia had straightened it so it looked really nice compared to the messy ponytail or bun I usually wore it in. I wore a one-strap, floor length, silver dress which I had found in Hogsmeade with Angelina and Alicia a few weeks before. Alicia had picked it out for me and after trying it on I had decided to get it. Finally my outfit was completed by the clear heels I wore on my feet. When I had bought them I joked that I would at least know what it would be like to be a few inches taller.

"Yes, but you do look really pretty Kates," Alicia said coming up behind me. "Nikolas is going to have to pick his jaw up off the floor when he sees you," Alicia added and I swatted her shoulder.

"Don't exaggerate," I said.

"We're not!" Angelina insisted. She double checked her appearance in the mirror before turning towards Alicia and I smiling. "Let's go," She said. That nervous feeling swept over me again, but I knew that if I didn't leave now I never would.

"Okay," I agreed softly. Alicia took my elbow and pulled me along behind her as we left the dormitory. A lot of the other girls had not come down to the common room so that made me even more nervous as I heard the loud noises of all the guys voices.

"First ones down, means everyone will be jealous they didn't ask us," Alicia giggled.

"Yeah or they can stare at us like men usually do with girls," I muttered and Angelina and Alicia cracked up laughing. Luckily we were joined on the stairs by a few other girls who were coming down the stairs as well. I tried to blend into the crowd as we all entered the common room but the boys quieted down looking to inspect the girls. Angelina and Alicia instantly walked forward and met up with Fred and George who were waiting with Lee by the portrait hole. I joined them more slowly, feeling plenty of stares following my movements.

"Katie?" Lee asked in disbelief when I came up. Alicia smacked him in the stomach quickly. "What? I was just surprised at how pretty she looks," Lee complained angrily.

"Oh, well, sorry," Alicia apologized.

"Thanks Lee," I said smiling.

"Shall we then?" George asked holding out his arm which Alicia took a hold of. They led the way out of the common room, with Fred and Angelina following behind them. Lee and I held up the rear.

"What about Leanne?" I asked him as we followed the others down to the Great Hall. I tried my best to ignore Fred's frequent glances in my direction and how close Angelina was to him.

"We're meeting each other outside the Great Hall," Lee explained and I nodded. We walked on and each step brought new waves of nervousness. What if Nikolas didn't like the way I looked? I fretted endlessly until we finally came up to the stairs that led down to the Great Hall. The area in front of the Great Hall was filled with a bunch of guys awaiting their dates who had probably agreed to meet them in front like Nikolas and I had. As I stood atop the steps I searched the crowd and then spotted Nikolas laughing with some Durmstrang and Slytherin boys. I walked down the steps and then looked back at the others.

"See you guys later," I said.

"Bye Kates," Angelina said. I took a deep breath and walked towards Nikolas. His back was to me so he didn't see me approach, but the other boys did. They all watched me as I walked up towards them. One of the boys from Durmstrang alerted Nikolas and he turned and he smiled brightly upon seeing me.

"Katie," Nikolas said stepping forward. "You look beautiful tonight," Nikolas said. He then turned to face the other boys he had been with. "I told you she was pretty," Nikolas snipped at them quickly. "Let us go inside," Nikolas said. He held out his arm like George had done with Alicia and I wrapped my arm through his and we walked towards the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall and some of the other teachers were standing at the door checking that everyone had appropriate attire. We got stopped by Professor McGonagall who let her gaze travel over the two of us.

"You both are free to enter, you look very nice tonight Miss Bell," Professor McGonagall compliment.

"Thank you Professor," I said as Nikolas and I walked inside. There were more people here then I had thought, but what really caught my attention was how the Great Hall was decorated so beautifully. I took in all the sights as we walked deeper in the near unrecognizable room.

"It is beautiful, don't you think?" Nikolas asked motion around us.

"Yes, its very beautiful," I agreed. I found that my nerves had completely deserted me now and I felt calm and relaxed. It didn't take much longer for most everyone else to arrive, Nikolas and I stayed close to his friends and their dates, most of them Slytherin girls that gave me dirty looks whenever they could. I ignored them though as Nikolas entertained all of us with a few jokes that were ridiculously funny and some of the other boys told stories about what happened to them at their school.

"Oh look the champions!" One of the girls, Georgia exclaimed. We all gathered around the doors to the Great Hall as the doors swept open and four pairs of people walks inside. Roger Davies was escorting Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter and Parvati Patil. We all clapped as they walked up towards the dance floor. We all rearranged ourselves so that the whole student body was in a circle around the dance floor. The couples all took the stage and then the music began to play. Besides maybe Fleur and Roger as well as Viktor and Hermione they seemed lost at how to dance to the music.

"Look at Potter! What a fool he's making of himself," One of the Slytherin girls exclaimed.

"I doubt you could dance any better," I snapped and the girls all glared at me. We all clapped politely as the couples glided, or shuffled, across the floor. Finally Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked onto the floor and started dancing as well.

"Shall we Katie?" Nikolas asked. I smiled as I took his outstretched hand. The Slytherin girls were glaring daggers at me as I allowed Nikolas to guide me through the crowd and onto the dance floor. He spun me around and then he put his arm on my waist and grabbed my hand and I let my hand rest on his shoulder. We immediately started dancing and for a minute I was tense and nervous, but then after the lift, I just fell naturally into the dancing. Nikolas and I glided easily and gracefully over the dance floor, much better than Harry and Parvati were making out.

"Straighten out Miss Bell," Professor McGonagall said to me out of the corner of her mouth as we passed. I straightened up a little and continued dancing as Nikolas softly chuckled to himself. Other couples started to join, but most of the kids stayed in a tight circle around the floor, politely clapping after the lifts. I looked amongst the crowd and spotted my friends watching the dancing. Angelina, Alicia, and Leanne all gave me encouraging smiles as Nikolas and I danced by them. I briefly glanced up at Fred who was staring straight back at me and part of me wished that it was him I was dancing with right now. But another part of me was thrilled that I was here having the time of my life.

When the song was over everyone clapped and a new song started. Nikolas asked if I wanted to continue dancing and I said yes. I guess even the most un-girlie of girls has to splurge every now and again and right now I was going to dance to my hearts desire. More people came out and joined in dancing which made the experience a little less memorable, but then again, this meant that there were less people staring at me. As we swept past I noticed that only Lee and Leanne had started dancing, the twins, Alicia, and Angelina were still standing in the crowd.

"Why are your friends not dancing?" Nikolas inquired following my gaze.

"I guess they're not all too comfortable dancing, they'll join in sooner or later," I explained and Nikolas nodded.

"The one boy keeps staring at you," Nikolas informed me. I felt myself blush in surprise.

"Oh Fred, he's just...we had an argument a couple of days ago, so things are kind of awkward between us," I explained.

"Friends should not argue amongst themselves," Nikolas commented.

"Yeah, but even the best of friends have their rows. I'm not worried because I know that Fred and I will make up in the end," I explained. Nikolas nodded and we continued in our dance.

* * *

The rest of the night flew by, somewhat literally. Besides maybe a few of the fast tempo songs, Nikolas and I danced to every single one. Even the really slow songs, which of course made my heart beat faster than the golden snitch can fly. I didn't see Fred or the others for most of the night, usually I just caught glimpses of the five of them and Leanne hanging out together laughing. They seemed to be having just as good a time as I was. Nikolas and I talked as we danced, me explaining how I play Quidditch for the Gryffindor team and him explaining how he was a fool on a broom. It made me laugh and the more we talked the more comfortable I got around him.

We ended our night dancing to one of the slow songs, him with his arms wrapped around me tightly, my head resting on his shoulder, the two of us just swaying gently back and forth. When the song ended we broke apart and we left the Great Hall. He escorted me up the stairs, before we decided to part.

"Thank you Nikolas, tonight has been wonderful," I said as I hugged him tightly.

"It has been an extraordinary day," Nikolas agreed. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on my cheek before straightening up. "I will hopefully see you around Katie," He said before walking down the stairs and disappearing down towards the Dungeons were the Slytherin common room was. I nearly collapsed where I stood, my knees seemed incapable of walking, but I forced myself to move forward until I was walking again. My hand was glued to my cheek where Nikolas had kissed me and I was sure my face would forever be stuck in a shocked expression. I had to move it into different expressions just to make sure. Once that was done I let out a soft squeal of excitement and twirled around happily. I practically ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, but I told myself to calm down.

I entered and was surprised to find my friends (minus Leanne) sitting around in the otherwise deserted common room.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"You're back!" Alicia gasped.

"Good observations Alicia," Lee said sarcastically.

"Well?" Alicia asked ignoring Lee. "How was it?"

"Amazing," I exclaimed happily.

"Come on," Angelina added grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the dormitories. "You're going to tell us everything."

"What if we want to hear about Katie's night?" George asked jokingly.

"Too bad," Alicia said over her shoulder. We hurried upstairs and Angelina and Alicia dragged me into their dormitory, which was empty. Alicia gently pushed me towards her bed where I sat down. Alicia and Angelina sat on the bed next to Alicia's and stared at me.

"Spill," Angelina commanded.

"How much do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything," They both chorused. So, I sat there and explained everything. From how we danced to nearly every song, to what we talked about, and even about how he had kissed my cheek just a few minutes before. When I completed my story they briefly recapped their own nights which they added weren't as grand as mine, but definitely amazing. Finally their roommates returned and I decided to leave to go back to my own dorm, change, and get some sleep.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I called over my shoulder as I left. I stared down the stairs to my dormitory, when I stopped upon hearing talking down in the common room. I listened for a few seconds to realize that it was Lee, George, and Fred talking.

"I think Angelina realized you weren't really interested," George was saying.

"Good, because I wasn't," Fred mumbled.

"It's rude to ask her out to the Ball and not even seem to want to pay her an ounce of attention," Lee pointed out.

"I paid her loads of attention. Do you realize how much the girl talks? Probably would've talked my ear off, had I not told her to shut it," Fred muttered.

"Anyway, why didn't you ask Katie to dance?" Lee asked changing the subject abruptly. I crept further down the stairs to hear more clearly.

"How could I? She was dancing with that Durmstrang guy all night!" Fred explained.

"Doesn't mean you couldn't have asked for one dance, we both know you wanted too," George was saying.

"Yeah yeah I know," Fred grumbled.

"I think I'm going up to bed, either of you coming?" Lee asked.

"I will, you coming Fred?" George asked.

"Maybe later," Fred replied. I listened as Lee and George's footsteps disappeared up towards the boys' dormitories. After a while just standing there, I decided to go and talk to Fred. I walked down the stairs and found him sitting with his back too me facing the fire.

"Fred?" I asked. He didn't move as I walked closer.

"Eavesdropping is very bad Kates," Fred mumbled and I froze where I stood.

"How did you know?" I asked guiltily.

"I heard the door close, but George and Lee didn't. I just assumed," Fred explained. I kept myself walking until I finally walked over and sat down next to Fred.

"Did you really...want to ask me to dance?" I asked staring into the fire, which was starting to die.

"Yes," Fred whispered.

"Let's go down to the Kitchen," I said suddenly standing up.

"What? Why?" Fred asked kind of startled.

"Do I have to have a reason? Come n Weasley," I said holding out my hand. Fred just stared at me for a moment before he grabbed my hand and stood up. We left the common room and started down towards the Kitchen.

"Do you think we should've changed before leaving?" Fred asked glancing down at his own dress robes.

"I'm sure the House-Elves won't mind our formal attire," I laughed and Fred smiled. He put his arm around my shoulders as we walked down towards the Kitchen, being sure to avoid all teachers who may be patrolling the corridors.

When we arrived at the Kitchen we were instantly surrounded by the eager House-Elves. Many of them complimenting on our outfits, but one House-Elf commented that it was about time the two of us got together. When we heard that, both Fred and I turned around from each other and I know my face was most definitely burning red.

"What can we get for you two tonight?" The House-Elves all chorused eagerly.

"Two hot chocolates," Fred said softly. The House-Elves darted away to begin making the drinks. Fred and I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before the House-Elves guided us over to two seats. We sat down and I looked over at Fred.

"So, how was your night?" I asked.

"Good, I guess," Fred replied.

"Did you really tell Ange to shut it?" I asked chancing a smile in Fred's direction. He smiled too and looked over me.

"Yeah, I earned a nice hard slap from her, but it was worth it. She wouldn't stop talking," Fred laughed. I giggled and nodded.

"Sounds just like Ange," I commented. The House-Elves delivered our drinks and we thanked them. I took a sip and then looked over at Fred. "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," Fred said.

"What's been going on with you? I mean ever since Nikolas asked me to the Ball...you've been giving me the cold shoulder," I asked. Fred turned away from my gaze so I continued. "It's not like you Fred."

"I'm sorry, its just I...I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball," Fred explained. "When that Durmstrang guy asked you first though, I guess I was...," Fred trailed away.

"Jealous?" I asked and Fred nodded. "Why didn't you ask me first though? I mean you waited pretty much last minute to ask Angelina, did you think I would still be available at that point?" I asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to ask you, but didn't know the best time. And for the record I only asked Angelina last moment because well, I was still kind of seething over not getting to ask you," Fred admitted. I smiled and got up and tugged at Fred's arm. "What are you doing?" Fred asked as he stood up.

"You wanted to dance, right?" I asked and Fred nodded. "Well, you're going to get one," I explained with a smile.

"Kates," Fred said and he leaned closer in closer and whispered, "I am not going to dance with no music and with company of only House-Elves." As he started to pull away I kissed him cheek. He looked startled as I smiled up at him.

"Too bad, we're dancing anyway," I explained. I grabbed his hand and put it on my waist and rested my right hand on his shoulder. He slowly grabbed my hand and we stared at each other. "Just like McGonagall taught us," I whispered. Slowly he started to move and I followed his lead. Soon we were moving across a small space of the Kitchen, the House-Elves watching us with wide eyes and smiles. "One, two three. One, two, three," I counted softly.

"Switch," Fred said and we switched arms. We glided across the floor and then when the lift came, but instead of lifting me up, Fred pulled me closer and brought his lips to mine. It was a short kiss, not lasting any longer than maybe 4 seconds, but those four seconds were exceptionally wonderful. When we had broken apart I let my eyes find Fred's and I smiled. "I finally got my dance," Fred whispered.

"And I finally found my perfect dance partner," I replied softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood in this position swaying back and forth slowly, dancing to the nonexistent music. Either way, it was definitely the most perfect moment of my life.


End file.
